The Prankster and the Performer
by Thedetectiveinthephonebooth
Summary: Before she was thrown back in time, Amelia West had a relatively normal life or as normal as you could for a witch. But growing up with Teddy Lupin as a best friend had made her well acquainted with the strange and weird. A collection of moments from their first meeting, to their days at Hogwarts and beyond, things are sure to always be interesting for this duo.
1. Realization

_**Location: London, England; Date: December 4th 2017**_

Pulling the dark red knitted hat down over her ears as the wind continued to blow harshly, Mia sighed in relief as she spotted her favorite coffee shop appearing up

ahead. Moving as quickly as she could through the crowd of cold Londoners, she slipped inside the warm and cozy coffee shop that was affectionately dubbed the

"Mug Shot Cafe". A cleverly named small cafe near the Academy, it had gained the attention of many young adults in the area and was secluded enough that it wasn't

ever overly packed like some cafes. Spotting the barista that normally took her order, Mia waved briefly to the girl and asked for her regular before heading to the

back corner by the small fireplace.

Her eyes immediately picking out the head of bright blue hair in the small two person booth, she grinned before leaning over the man's shoulder and whispering

into his ear, "Hey, Lupin." Watching as he jumped from her action, Mia laughed quietly before sliding into the seat across from him and shedding her coat and gloves.

It was the proper sort of cold that would seep into your bones if you didn't have the right amount of layers but as she looked at her pouting blue haired friend she

couldn't help but wonder if he had truly gone mad. He sat before her in a pair of dark jeans and a old green t-shirt that clashed with his hair, but somehow still

managed to suit him.

Focusing back on her long time friends features, she blinked as he asked, "Mia, you with me?" Shaking her head slightly, she asked in reply, "Sorry what were you

saying?" Almost immediately regretting her slip in focus she watched as a smirk appeared on his face as he leaned back in the booth his eyes never leaving hers as

he commented teasingly, "You know, I know I am a fine specimen to look at West, but honestly I think you should at least buy me a drink first." Feeling her face flush

at his words, Mia huffed before looking away to watch the other customers in the cafe before replying, "As if…. Also for your information I was not ogling you, I just

was wondering why you think it's a good idea to run around like that in this weather." Hearing him snort across the table from her in disbelief at her reasoning, Mia

was thankful when he seemed to finally accept her explanation and reply, "West I'm not especially bothered by this I tend to run a bit hot normally, and besides in

case you've forgotten we both have the means to fix whatever problem we have quite easily I might add, you could even say it's almost _magical." _

Shaking her head at him as he wiggled his eyebrows as he put a huge amount of emphasis the last word she leaned across the table and gently smacked his arm

before whispering, "You're a complete idiot you know that? It's like your trying to get us in trouble." Seeing him about reply with a sarcastic remark she quickly

silenced him with a look as the barista walked over to their table, a mug in each hand. Smiling at Mia, the girl set a blue mug down in front of her,"French Vanilla,

with a bit of brown sugar for you." Turning to set a green mug down in front of Teddy with a napkin under it, she continued her voice changing a bit in its tone, "And a

classic black coffee for you sir, if there's anything I can get you let me know." Winking at him before walking away Mia sat completely still a bit shocked before she

glanced over to Teddy who was casually taking a sip of his coffee already.

Seeing her look he asked his voice generally curious, "What?" Huffing in annoyance before tilting her head slightly, Mia spoke quietly, "What do you mean what?

She was hitting on you _blatantly_, and you man, you just sat there and sipped on your coffee." Watching his expression change from confusion to a smile, he shook his

head slightly before grinning at her and continuing, "She's not really my type and besides I've got you for company right now." Almost choking on her coffee out of

surprise from his surprisingly serious tone, she hastily set her cup down and stared at her long time friend.

It was times like these that a small inner voice began to whisper excitedly, _this is your chance... you could say something right now… _Blinking rapidly in confusion

from his words and her own inner voice, she opened her mouth to reply before Teddy spoke again his tone joking, "Besides I can tease you and annoy you, I can't do

that with anyone else." Feeling her words died in her throat, Mia sent him a small forced smile, before she began sipping at her drink again. _And back to square one…._

her mind mumbled as she continued to listen as Teddy recounted his training for his Auror job.

Nodding at the right times and adding in her own thoughts periodically, the witch and wizard finished their drinks and left the cafe. Pausing as she pulled on her

thick leather gloves, she looked up at her taller blue haired friend who was still speaking animatedly and was gesturing wildly with his hands. Allowing her lips to form

a fond smile on her face she gently linked her arm with his before letting her head rest lightly on her shoulder as she lead him down the slightly snowy sidewalk.

Pulling her eyes off of her friends face, Mia made was struck with the knowledge that her friendship with the man beside her was worth more than anything else

she could ever hope or want to have. With the realization of this startling fact on her mind, she barely missed the fond look the bright blue haired man sent her. As a

light snow began to fall down on them once again, all Mia could think was, _I may just be in love with my best friend..._

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys, so I decided to try and write some of Mia's and Teddy's adventures from before her jump into the past. I thought it would be fun to give a bit more insight as to how they became friends and why they act the way they do around each other. I'm not planning any sort of updating schedule with this, just whenever I can write or have inspiration, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Until next time,

-The Detective


	2. Insomnia

_**Location: London, England; Date: June 20th 2016**_

Padding into her living room while holding two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, Mia paused just behind her worn leather couch as she spoke, her tone extremely

dry, "You know when I said 'whatever helps you sleep at night' I didn't mean this." Looking down into the bright eyes of her blue haired best friend she stayed silent

as he looked at her from his awkward position on her couch, with a crooked grin on his lips. Giving a small chuckle at his best friends blank expression, he cheerily

replied, "Really? I thought this was exactly what you were implying. Honestly Mia if you didn't want me to take you up on your offer you shouldn't have offered to

help."

Teddy had recently begun his Auror training and had told, or rather complained in Teddy's case about his recent insomnia. In a quick retort Mia had jokingly

suggested that he come over to her flat and see if that made any difference. _Honestly_, Mia thought,_ I should've seen this coming_. Rolling her eyes in a fond manner

she handed him his mug before stepping around the couch to plop down next to him with her own mug while mumbling, "Honestly you're such a child." Ignoring his

quiet laughter she quickly pulled her legs up onto the couch before tucking them under her. Setting her purple polka-dotted mug down on her coffee table, she

grabbed her remote before turning her T.V on and asking, "Alright Mr. Sarcasm, what do you want to watch since this was your idea." Pausing in sipping at his drink,

Teddy quickly looked at his best friend over the rim of his mug before setting his drink down and replying, "Eh, you can pick this time, just no romance movies, this

isn't a hen night."

Gently smacking his shoulder with a proclaim of "jerk" Mia quickly flicked through the channels before settling on a Action/Adventure movie. Pressing play and

placing the remote back onto her coffee table, Mia quickly dragged the red and cream colored down blanket off of the back of the couch onto her lap before snuggling

down into her plush couch. Feeling her best friend drape his arm across the back of the couch behind her, Mia moved slightly to lean against his side as she kept her

eyes glued to the screen in front of her. Proceeding to watch the movie and exchange their own critique at the over acted drama, the two twenty year olds seemed

completely content to sit next to one another in silence with the only noise coming from the T.V. Letting out a quiet sigh as the movie came to an end, Mia glanced

over to see the slightly snoring form of her best friend. Slowly leaning over to poke his chest, she barely contained a laugh as a small snort came out of his mouth

before he settled once again against her couch. Watching his head slightly loll against the couch, she quietly moved to get up as she fondly whispered, "What am I

going to do with you?"

Moving her blanket to cover the sleeping man, she gently tugged her friends lengthy form into a more comfortable position before grabbing the two empty mugs

and walking into her kitchen to place them in her sink. Walking back into her living room Mia quickly glanced at her still sleeping friend before walking back to her

bedroom to get ready for bed. Changing into her favorite pair of soffe shorts and baggy t-shirt, Mia finished her nighttime routine and threw her hair up into a messy

bun. Yawning silently as she walked back into her living room, Mia glanced at the quietly ticking clock on her mantle to see it just hitting 11:30 she quickly walked

over to Teddy's side and gently shook his shoulder. Leaning down slightly to her friends face she whispered, "Teddy. Teddy? Are you just gonna stay here for tonight?"

Seeing him shift before mumbling something as his hair changed from his normal blue to a lighter blue, she gently shook him before whispering again, "Teddy Lupin!

You've got Auror training tomorrow morning remember? And you promised Harry that you'd stop in to see him tonight to tell him about your training."

Quietly groaning before mumbling a reply, Teddy quietly retorted, "Are you mad woman? It's too late now, they'll all be asleep by now. If I did go Ginny'd have my

head. Besides I'm actually comfortable here and in case you didn't notice I was actually sleeping." Not saying anything in reply to his mini speech, Mia watched as he

cautiously opened one eye to look up at her before asking, "What's wrong?" Shaking her head slightly as if to clear her head Mia quietly replied, "Nothing Teddy, sorry

I woke you up. I'm gonna head to bed so you can go back to sleep alright? I'll see you in the morning." Barely waiting for him to reply with a nod, Mia turned to click

off the one remaining lamp in the room, sending the room into a comforting darkness.

Walking back into her room, Mia slowly climbed into her bed, taking her time to find a comfortable spot before going still and staring at the ceiling of her room.

Blinking slowly Mia silently wondered why she had seemed so focused on her friends features as he spoke to her earlier. Waving it off as her mind simply being tired,

Mia quickly flipped onto her side before falling asleep.

* * *

Mia's eyelids slightly twitched as something nudged her arm, Mia blearily opened her eyes not long after she had shut them to see a familiar pair of eyes staring

into her own. Just keeping a scream of surprise from leaving her lips, Mia quickly took a breath to calm herself before she asked quietly in a surprisingly calm voice,

"Teddy, what are you doing?"

Seeing him shuffle slightly in place, she stayed silent as he mumbled something incoherently. Slowly sitting up to lean against her one arm she asked again, "Sorry,

what?" Hearing him give a sigh she looked at him intently as he mumbled once again, "I couldn't fall back asleep so I was wondering if I could stay in here with you

and see if I could fall asleep again." Keeping her tired gaze on her best friend she quietly huffed as she looked up briefly before looking back to him and speaking,

"Fine, fine whatever, just keep in mind if you keep me up I have to go to class tomorrow and you will be sorry that I missed out on my sleep."

Seeing him send her a grin in the dim light before he walked over to the other side of her bed before climbing in beside her, she watched him pull the blankets

around him in an attempt to make himself more comfortable. Finally seeming to be content he flashed her a smile again before whispering,"Night, Mia." Shaking her

head at his childish actions, Mia laughed quietly before settling back into her spot and whispering back tiredly, "Night, Lupin."

**Author's Note:**

**Ah these two dorks, I swear there will never be enough time to fully write down all of these two's interactions with one another. I honestly love writing interactions between these two so I hope you all enjoy it as well. Also I would love to hear from you guys, if there is any time period you'd like to see from Mia's life or just interactions with a certain character let me know. **

**Until next time,**

**The Detective**


	3. Distress

_**Location: London, England; Date: November 5th, 2015 Time: 2:00 am**_

Jumping with a start as she heard a cry, Mia quickly shot up in her bed before turning her head towards the slightly cracked door to her Head Girl dormitory. Hearing the cry begin again Mia blearily blinked as she stumbled out of her bed.

Grabbing her wand as she padded to the door, Mia muttered a quick "Lumos" before cautiously stepping out of her room. Walking out onto her small balcony in front of her door, her bleary eyes caught sight of a familiar figure, who was now slumped over on the couch that sat in their dubbed "common area". Blinking slightly in confusion at the shaking form of her best friend as he sat in front of a now dimly lit fire, she finally found her voice as she descended the stairs.

"Lupin? Why are you up so late? You know we have to hold a Prefect meeting tomorrow and it won't be any good if our Head Boy is down for the count."

Falling silent as she realized he had not yet replied in his normally bantering way, Mia paused at his side as she finally got a good look at his face. Perfectly illuminated in the dim fire's glow were fresh tear marks that streaked down her friend's normally mischievous features. His hair had turned to a dull grey shade and his whole presence seemed to have the life drained out of him as his dull eyes flicked over to meet her now worried gaze.

Taking a ragged breath Teddy finally spoke in a voice that was full of sorrow, "Mia, she's gone… Grandma is gone…"

Raising a shaking hand to cover her mouth for a moment Mia quietly replied in her own sorrowful tone, "Teddy... I'm so, so sorry."

Feeling her own eyes begin to water at the broken expression of her friend, she quickly sat down next to him before pulling him into her arms for a tight hug. Resting her chin on his shoulder as his form began to shake once more with silent sobs, Mia gently hugged him tighter as she felt his tears begin to pool on her shoulder. Closing her eyes as her friend continued to cry she shakily began to whisper words of comfort as her best friend continued to cling to her.

In her own mind Mia thought of how cruelly ironic this moment was that caused their normal roles of strong and weak to be reversed. Mia had often been the more emotional one in their friendship, but not in the way one would normally expect. No, she had simply shown more emotion to Teddy than he had for her. Even in the long span of their friendship Mia had only seen him be playfully angry or upset but never to an extreme. Mia on the other-hand, although, she hated to admit it showed him her best and worst times over the years which had solidified him in her mind as one of her most trusted friends.

In the past Mia had often wondered if Teddy had ever truly experienced the other range of the emotional spectrum, seeing as how it seemed that everyday she had been around him he had normally managed to spin a positive outlook on things in someway. But now in this moment, Mia thought to herself, she would give anything so she would never have to see a tear appear in her best friend's eyes ever again. Slowly pulling away from her friend as his tears finally stopped she gently grabbed his hands as she stared at her glassy eyed friend.

"Teddy, I know that this is something that I can't even begin to truly understand, but trust me when I say if you ever need anything I'm here for you alright?"

Seeing him give her a halfhearted grin, she gave him a small smile in return. Letting go of her friends hands she tensed slightly as her taller friend gently dropped his head onto her shoulder before mumbling, "Thank's Mia…." Feeling her shoulders relax after a moment she quietly replied, "You're very welcome Teddy."

Waking up the following morning with a stiff neck and messy hair, was not the way Amelia West had planned to wake up, and

she definitely did not plan to wake up with her best friend practically crushing her against the side of their common room sofa.

But sadly it seemed fate was to be unkind to her that morning and had given her exactly these things.

Thinking back to the previous night, she thought of the conversation she had, had with her best friend about what exactly

had happened to his Grandmother. It had taken some coaxing but with some time she had gotten him to calm down enough to

fall asleep. Glancing down at her snoring friend she sadly noticed that his normally bright features were still somewhat muted.

'Well that's to be expected' she chastised herself.

The one thought that made seeing her friend this way was that hopefully some day maybe not soon, but some day he

would be back to his normal self. But for now she would help him through this as he had helped her in the past.

**Authors Note: **

**Hey guys I know It's been forever since I last updated but I wanted to update something because it's a bit overdue. But here you go a bit more sullen look into the friendship of Teddy and Mia. Hopefully I can update Crossing the Stage soon with my schedule willing. But thanks again to any reader who stops by and see you next time! **

-_The Detective _


End file.
